Reliability, Availability and Serviceability (RAS) events in a computer system may generally comprise a collection of events pertaining to the maintainability of the computer system. Execution of these RAS events enables runtime repair and reconfiguration of the system. RAS events include memory copy, memory hot plug, and processor hot plug events as well as power management events. The execution of these events requires an interrupt of Operating System (OS) operations for a processor to spend time executing the RAS events. This creates an OS code latency. Too long a period of OS code latency results in degradation of performance apparent to a user of the system. For example, too long a period of OS code latency may result in degradation of audio or video. Thus, a problem arises how to process each and every RAS event without exceeding some maximum tolerable OS code latency.